


狩猎与诱猎 下

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 7





	狩猎与诱猎 下

是李东海开着车去接下班的李赫宰去约会的，这让李赫宰有些不习惯。向来他都是照顾Omega的哪一个人，自然约会都是他掌握方向盘。

“你为什么开车过来？”李赫宰话里的意思是问人为什么不等着自己去接他。

“来绑架你。”李东海愚问贤答。

李赫宰的牙龈像花一般一秒开放，他倒是喜欢这个Omega，明明是一只小猫咪，却非要装作是大老虎的模样，于是他笑道，

“哈哈哈，绑架我。你再说一遍。”

“我来绑架你！”这一次，比第一遍害羞了很多。

“好的。”李赫宰喜欢在恋爱里享受绝对的主导，你可以来绑架我，那是因为我纵容你来做这件事。就是“好的”这看起来像是顺从的两个字，却让李东海原本充满底气说出来的“绑架”立马变成了空有其表的花架子，一点力量也没有了。李东海被这两个字羞得满脸通红，使劲拍着方向盘，大笑着掩饰自己的害羞。李赫宰看着这样的李东海，不知不觉也笑容满面，好像就是从这一刻，李赫宰有了想把这个可爱的猎物一辈子留在自己身边的念想。

“说一说吧，你的绑架计划。”李赫宰看着驾驶座上傻傻笑着说不出话来的人，忍不住笑道。

李东海有些不好意思地抓了抓耳朵，  
“我们先去吃饭，然后我们去逛街。今天我们给对方买一个情侣礼物怎么样？”

“逛完街就结束啦？”

李东海自然是知道李赫宰是什么意思，咬了咬嘴唇傻笑了一阵，“那你还想干什么？”

“你！”李赫宰话音刚落，那个要绑架他的人就笑得花枝乱颤。这样发自内心的幸福感，李赫宰好像第一次有。那个有些傻傻的，却又费尽心思想要诱惑自己的家伙，怕是有别人所没有的魔力。

吃完饭，两人手牵着手走在繁忙的商业街上。两个男人在大庭广众下这样肆无忌惮地亲密并不多见，因此引来不少目光。

李东海被看得有些不自在，悄悄松开手，微微保持了一点的距离。

“你要和我保持距离吗？”马上就察觉出来的人，笑着逗弄道。一边假意要走开。

刚刚还在意别人目光的人，这会儿又不管不顾了，黏黏糯糯地就要往李赫宰身上靠。李赫宰假意挣扎了一会，然后笑着任其像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上。

“那你刚才为什么松开我的手。”李赫宰笑着摸着李东海环在自己腰上的手，说道。

“我好像，有点在意别人太过集中的目光。”

“那保持距离好了，2米？”

“不要！我更在意你！”李东海把脑袋搭在李赫宰的肩膀上，嘴唇贴着李赫宰的耳朵说道。

“我们不买礼物了吧，你直接把你送给我就好了。”李赫宰一把转过身笑着说完，将吻落在人的嘴唇。

“不行！”李东海轻咬了一下人的嘴唇，撅着嘴说道。他要和李赫宰有一件情侣物什，他要明晃晃地在李赫宰的身上标记上自己的印记。当然，这不只是为了让别人看到，更是意在让李赫宰每每看到他身上的这件东西，就想起来有这样一个人，很爱很爱他。

“这个手表怎么样？我还挺喜欢的。”李东海手指着橱柜里一个棕色表带的圆盘手表说道。

“是给我的礼物吗？那不是应该我喜欢才对？”

“不是说喜欢一个人就会喜欢他喜欢的一切嘛？看来你不够喜欢我。”李东海挽着李赫宰的胳膊撅着嘴撒娇。

“强词夺理的家伙。”李赫宰只是笑道。

“更何况，你是我的，所以你所有的东西都是我的，所以必须得要我喜欢才可以啊！”李东海一边说着一边看着李赫宰咯咯地笑着。

李赫宰只是觉得自己怀里的小无赖的这一份小小的无理取闹莫名的可爱，于是指着这个手表笑道，“好吧，那你就送我这个吧。”

“那赫，你最喜欢哪一个呢？”

“你不是都要送我你喜欢的那一个了吗，为什么还要问我喜欢什么？”李赫宰刮了刮李东海的鼻子笑道。

“因为你还要送给我礼物啊。我要带着你最喜欢的手表，让你每天每夜都想着。啊，我最喜欢的手表在东海这里呢！然后每天每夜的都想陪在我身边。”李东海说出来又觉得有些害羞，于是说完直接把脑袋埋在李赫宰的胸膛。李东海很清楚，爱一个人很容易，但得到爱却很难。一味的付出，只会让自己越来越疲惫，让对方越来越张扬。所以要得到爱情，比起逆来顺受，适度的撒娇撒泼反而更有效果，当然，这是在让对方知道，你很爱他，很在意他，也很愿意为他付出的前提下。

李东海的这番话果不其然让李赫宰心头一暖。他将怀里的人紧紧地搂了搂，然后揉了揉人的头发，  
“小傻瓜，比起手表，我更爱的是你呀。即使你什么都没有，我的心也会每日每夜的都在你的身边。”李赫宰顿了顿，又逗弄道，“不过我喜欢的很贵哎。”

“那我也要再挑一个更贵一点的！”李东海又抬起脑袋盯着李赫宰的眼睛笑道。

“那给你买最贵的。”李赫宰笑着吻了一口李东海的鼻尖。

“其实，我还是喜欢我刚刚选的。虽然你很有钱，但还是不愿意你为我花太多，我是不是很傻？”李东海轻轻拽着李赫宰的衣服，低头说道。只是这一句真情实意，李东海立马在李赫宰心中赢了那千千万万个围在他身边的小妖精，把百炼钢化作绕指柔，将李赫宰的心紧紧锁住。

“好了，东西也买好了，你什么时候把我绑架到只有我们两个人的地方？”

“马上！”李东海扬起嘴角笑了笑。李东海真的是个尤物，大多数时候你觉得他纯情如一条清澈见底的溪水，可时而他却又会似有若无地撩拨，大多数时候你觉得他温顺体贴，可时而他又顽劣如不懂事的孩童。男人都是会被这样一个既让他放心又让他费心的尤物给紧紧抓在手心吧！

李东海的家虽然不算整理得一尘不染，但也还算是清爽。李赫宰随着李东海进到卧室，愈发浓烈的水蜜桃味，更是撩拨着他的欲望。

“我想和你一起洗澡。”李东海说得一脸认真，一脸单纯，好像说要一起做的不是洗澡而是一起看书或者一起聊天这样稀疏平常的事情。

李赫宰愣了一下，  
“我从来没有遇到过，像你这样会诱惑猎人的猎物。”

“那还不是因为在见到猎人第一眼的时候，猎物的心就已经被猎人给猎走了。”李东海笑笑，环住李赫宰的脖子，轻轻啃咬着李赫宰的喉结，任其将自己的衣服脱去。然后等人把他的衣服也给脱去后，一把跳到人的身上，黏黏糊糊地对着他的脖子吹气。

“你对被绑架的人是不是太好了？”李赫宰一边把人抱进浴缸，一边在李东海的耳边压低声音说道。

“那你是要被捆绑起来吗？那其实我也准备了。”李东海坏笑着扬了扬嘴角。然后用提前挂在浴缸边的黑丝带一根系住李赫宰的双手，一根蒙住李赫宰的眼睛。“我的客人，这下你满意了吗？既然看不见的话，那还不是我就得要在上面了？”

不等李赫宰反应，李东海就一把推倒李赫宰，然后对着李赫宰已经肿胀发热的欲望缓缓仰着脖子，轻轻喘息着坐下。随即就听到身下人轻笑了一声，  
“原来上面是这个意思，那由着你来。”

李赫宰感受着人在自己的身上上上下下地起伏，听着人口中微微的轻叹，不免在脑中浮现出李东海一脸沉迷于自己的模样。而这副模样是如此的撩心，让他几乎耐不住李东海相比起自己过于轻微而缓慢的动作。李赫宰挣开轻易就能解开的黑丝带，好不容易等到人疏解了一次欲望，便凭着感觉，起身一把推倒身上的人，猛地一下顶直最深处。眼睛看不见，触感就更清晰，他似乎能够感受到人整个肌肉的缩紧，而甬道快速的、不规模的收缩更是让他欲罢不能。

热水随着冲击一起进入到甬道，李东海被刺激得失了声，大脑也变得一片空白。然而事实上这是他最迷恋的时刻，比坐到顶峰的过山车，一下子冲下还要刺激、上瘾许多。薄荷的香味侵略性地散发开来，没过头顶的快感让李东海像一个手无缚鸡之力的幼兽，微微地颤抖着。水一波又一波击打至浴缸外，诉说着情事的激烈，而身上的男人就像永动机一般，一旦开动了马达就停不下来。

不知道被一波又一波的快感折腾了多久，李东海回过意识来的时候已经被人清洗干净躺在床上了。薄荷水蜜桃的清香在充斥在房间里，让他觉得无比的安心。而折腾自己的人似乎还没有完全尽兴，像是看着盘中餐的猛兽一样，意犹未尽地看着自己。

“怎么醒了？”李赫宰笑着吻了吻李东海的嘴唇说道。

李东海有气无力地笑笑没有说话，只是钻进人的怀里，将人紧紧的抱住。

李赫宰看着人身上大大小小，深深浅浅的红印，有些心疼地轻轻摸了摸，“下次还敢绑架我吗？”

谁知怀里的人轻笑了一声，气息暖暖痒痒地直击李赫宰的心脏，  
“敢。”

“你是第一个绑架我的猎物。”李赫宰也笑了笑，说道。

“你也是第一个俘获我的猎人。”李东海从李赫宰的怀里抬起脸，一脸认真地说道。李赫宰满眼柔情地看着李东海，低下头去吻他的眼睛。

“好像是因为太幸福了，我还觉得有些不真实。”李东海小声说道。

“天天都在我身边是不是就感觉真实了？搬到我家里来吧，明天。”

“啊，对了，我还有一个礼物要送给你。”李东海微微挪开李赫宰的身体，转过身从床头柜里拿出一张CD和一张折叠好的纸。“我为你写的歌。”

李赫宰接过，看了看歌词，牙龈又在黑暗中盛开。  
“你肆意地动摇我？嗯，这句倒是没错。Rock your body，嗯这应该是你对我说，还是我对你说？”评论了一番，李赫宰又说道，“我想你唱给我听。”

“我没力气了。”李东海红着脸耍赖。

“那就一句，我现在就想要听。”李赫宰难得没有理睬李东海的撒娇，坚持道。

“现在这一刻，只能是你。直到最后一刻，也要是你。Don’t stop，you got me，can’t stop now。”李东海将脸又埋进人的胸膛，闷声哼唱道。

如李东海所愿，狩猎与诱猎的游戏就这样进行着，一直一直都没有停下，直到有一天猎人已经全然离不开了他的小狐狸，而小狐狸也完全离不开了他的猎人。

“你是我拥有了之后，唯一害怕失去的。”又是一番激烈后，李赫宰在床上搂着迷迷糊糊的小猎物轻轻说道。

“那我不一样，我害怕失去的有很多，你只是其中一个。”李东海说完睁开眼睛，看着李赫宰的表情调皮地笑了笑，然后又突然变得真挚，“但只有失去你，才会使我失去活下去的意义。”

“所以，我会不安，会害怕，即使我们现在是如此的幸福。我依旧会胡思乱想。会担忧我们会不会像是杜普雷的爱情，最后不能有一个好的结局。我最近总想着这个，于是又写了一首歌给你。”李东海接着说道。

“叫什么？”

“不要像雨一样离开。”

李赫宰笑了笑，又亲吻了一下人的腺体，安抚道，“你是你，我是我，是和别人不一样的，单独的个体。而我们的爱也和天下所有的爱都不一样，是属于我们的，仅属于我们的。所以你放心，我不会像雨一样离开。”

“如果你离开了，那就让你一辈子都淋雨。”李东海撅着嘴在李赫宰的怀里闷声嘟囔。

“那我可千万不能离开，这样我可就一辈子都看不到我的小太阳了。”李赫宰紧紧搂住李东海说道。

猎人和小狐狸的婚礼是在11月，他们在海边，在亲友的注视下互相诉说着爱情的誓言。

“东海，你是我的日出，是我无法抗拒的命运。遇见你以后，守护你，便成为了我唯一的愿望和使命。你常常埋怨我，为什么不早点出现在你的生命。抱歉，我的宝贝，但从此以后，我对你永远不会迟到。让我们永远站在彼此的身边，不论发生什么，都会有我守护你。”李赫宰说完，轻轻抹去对面李东海顺着眼角流下的泪水。

“遇见你以后，我才知道，原来我的生命可以如此美好。可是你好坏，对我总是太好，让我变得没有你，就什么也干不了。我常常都需要你，每天都在想你，似乎只要有你，一切就足够。我好像再也无法将你从我的生命里抹去，没有你的世界，我只能奄奄一息。我爱你，我会用尽我所有的生命去爱你。”李东海边哭边说着自己的誓言，最后被李赫宰一把揽进怀里。

海风微微，幸福就像是太阳洒在海面上的点点波光。李赫宰和李东海在注目下交换了戒指。薄荷和水蜜桃的香味从此刻起，永远都不会分离。

是李东海捕获了李赫宰，还是李赫宰捕获了李东海？这是一个太难鉴定的问题，他们不过是一拍即合，将爱与欲望演绎得酣畅淋漓。从此狐狸不再诱惑别人，猎人也放下了他的猎枪。但他与他的狩猎与诱猎却一直在进行，是白天车里缠绵的激吻，也是夜晚释放的诱人的喘息，是星空下甜美的歌唱，也是阳光中明媚的笑意。。。


End file.
